One More Chance
by Okami-kun7
Summary: Historia basada en hechos reales. En esta historia Natsuki conocerá todas las facetas del amor y será capaz de descubrir todo lo que puedes llegar a hacer por una persona a la cual amas y quieres en tu vida, lamentablemente no todas las personas valoran tener a su lado un lobo como lo es Natsuki. Por favor lean. (FUTA THEME)


ONE MORE CHANCE

 _Just one more chance_ _  
_ _Is all that it took, to realize_ _  
_ _That I was wrong_ _  
_ _And all those words, we said, were lies_ _  
_ _I'm fighting with the fury in my heart_ _  
_ _I'm tryna make it work so don't let go, don't let go_ _  
_ _Cause I'll be yours_

 **CAPITULO 1: El inicio**

-No Mai, no- gritaba estérica una peliazul con aspecto desmejorado para lo bien que iba su vida en ese entonces, sus ojos carentes de brillo, delgadez extrema, ojeras, cabello desarreglado y palidez eran los síntomas superficiales de su malestar interior, pero a pesar de eso conservaba su fachada un tanto superficial, siempre bien vestida y oliendo bien para los demás.

-¿Por qué no? Sabes bien que ella no te quiere, ¿Por qué seguir rogando?- inquirió una pelinaranja de ojos color violeta y actitud despreocupada, ella a diferencia de su amiga no le veía caso seguir luchando por aquella mujer superficial y que se empeñaba en rechazar a su amiga, su lema era sencillo, "habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo" ese era su mantra día a día, a pesar de llevar una relación estable con una excelente mujer.

-Porque le quiero, entiende, le quiero- la peliazul un tanto menos alterada se sinceró con su amiga, su corazón se estaba derrumbando por primera vez por una mujer, así mismo su inexperiencia le jugaba malas pasadas, pues en cosas tan simples como un "¿Cómo te fue?" terminaba cometiendo errores y haciendo que aquella mujer de cabellera negra y ojos rasgados se enojara con ella en el mejor de los casos.

-No te entiendo Natsuki, la verdad, no sé qué haces detrás de ella- Mai expresó un tanto molesta observando la hora en su celular.

La peliazul bajó la cabeza, no era de su agrado que aquella pelinaranja se molestara con ella, sentía que nadie la comprendía, pues ella estaba enamorada de la primer chica con la que tuvo un acercamiento que no fuera solo de índole escolar o meramente para preguntarle la hora. A pesar de que ella no se consideraba una chica atractiva, era capaz de valorarse, ella sabía que su interior valía mucho, pues detrás de esa capa de frialdad que mostraba ante los demás, se encontraba un ser tierno y amoroso, capaz de dar todo por la persona que ama; una persona capaz de dejar el orgullo de lado con tal de tener a su persona amada a su lado.

-Venga ya, vamos a un lugar, necesito que te distraigas, conoceremos a una amiga mía, es una chica muy linda, tal vez y tengan buena química- La pelinaranja empujó a su amiga rumbo a su auto para ir rumbo a un pequeño bar en el centro de la ciudad. El camino fue rápido, pues a altas horas de la noche el caos vial disminuya permitiendo conducir con tranquilidad y disfrutar del viento nocturno golpear contra tu rostro y sentir uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Al llegar al lugar, Mai obligó a Natsuki a cepillarse el cabello y arreglarse la camisa antes de entrar a la pequeña cabaña que ofrecía un aspecto muy rural para lo desenfrenado de la vida nocturna en aquella ciudad, se dirigieron a paso lento rumbo a la puerta de acceso, el auto quedó estacionado junto a unos árboles. A la entrada las recibió un joven alto y de cabello corto, típico guardia de antro, bastó con que Mai lo saludara para que este les permitiera el acceso, una vez dentro Natsuki se dio cuenta de que aquel lugar era muy tranquilo en comparación de los antros a los que había asistido con anterioridad, ese lugar era más como una cantina de algún pueblo en el medio de la nada, un olor a alcohol y humo de cigarro llegó a sus fosas nasales causándole asco, en ese momento se recordó que estaba en un bar, no en la casa de campo de sus abuelos.

Mai tomó a la peliazul por la muñeca dirigiéndose a la barra, la pelinaranja con total camaradería saludó al barman con lo cual la peliazul se quedó un poco sorprendida de la camaradería entre su mejor amiga y aquel joven de 30 años con un vaso en la mano derecha y un trapo en la otra. Natsuki solo observó atentamente mientras que se sentaba junto a su amiga, a diferencia de Mai, la ojiverde ordenó un vaso de agua, el día había sido agotante y lleno de emociones, pero no por eso iba a comenzar a beber esa noche.

El motivo por el cual la peliazul estaba baja de ánimo era debido a que su actual conquista de la cual estaba enamorada, le hacía demasiados desplantes, sumado a que no correspondía sus sentimientos. Habían pasado dos meses en los que Natsuki había conocido a aquella chica de mirada penetrante, ojos asiáticos y un profundo cabello color negro, desde el primer momento le encantó el porte y la seguridad de aquella chica, pero al irla conociendo mejor se dio cuenta de que ella era demasiado fría y no correspondía a ningún detalle de la peliazul ni mucho menos a los sentimientos de la misma.

Natsuki suspiró fuertemente, un golpe en la espalda de parte de Mai la trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

-Oye, despierta, Nat, tranquilízate un poco y deja de suspirar, por cierto mi amiga ya llegó esta por allá- Mai señaló al fondo de aquel lugar, en una oscura mesa con la tenue iluminación de una lámpara colgada junto a la pared, Natsuki pudo ver un rostro hermoso y unos ojos rojos parecidos a los de un demonio pero que a su vez resplandecían en la oscuridad de aquella mesa, por inercia aquella joven mujer del fondo levantó la mirada y la mirada verde de Natsuki hizo contacto por primera vez con la de aquella mujer, un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de la peliazul, por lo cual decidió voltear la mirada para ver a su amiga, la cual la tomó inesperadamente del brazo y ambas comenzaron a caminar al fondo de aquella cantina con rumbo a la mesa donde se encontraba aquella mujer de ojos rojos.

-Hola Shizuru, ¿Cómo estás?- saludó Mai con naturalidad.

El nombre de Shizuru hizo un eco instantáneo en la mente de Natsuki, sin duda alguna para ella ese nombre era muy lindo.

De nueva cuenta Mai volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos a la peliazul con un golpe en su hombro. Por instinto Natsuki reaccionó y con educación estiró su mano para saludar a Shizuru y presentarse.

Aquella mujer avanzó más hacía la luz de aquel lugar dejándose ver totalmente y en ese momento Natsuki conoció a la mujer más hermosa que había conocido hasta el momento. Aquellos ojos rojos contrastaban con una piel blanca y que se veía que era demasiado suave, un cuerpo bien formado y un cabello color castaño que hacia juego perfecto con toda aquella perfección hecha mujer.

Shizuru estrechó la mano de Natsuki y ambas inmediatamente sintieron una corriente eléctrica viajar por todo su cuerpo, gracias a esa corriente en el cuerpo de ambas, Natsuki pudo ver que aquella hermosa mujer tenía una bata blanca con el escudo de la facultad de medicina, lo más seguro es que aquella mujer estudiara medicina o algo relacionado con la salud.

-Hola Shizuru, soy Natsuki- habló con voz confiada la peliazul y viendo directo a los ojos rojos de aquella mujer delante de ella.

-Hola Natsuki, gusto en conocerte- Shizuru observó directamente a esos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes.

Fue con ese momento que una historia hermosa para Natsuki comenzó, una historia en la cual se daría cuenta de todo lo que podía llegar a ser por amor y a la vez se daría cuenta de que el amor traiciona y muy difícil una persona valora lo mucho o poco que tu haces por ella, con Shizuru, Natsuki conocería el cielo y el infierno en muy poco tiempo, siendo el infierno lo que más sobresaldría de aquel tiempo en que ambas estarían juntas.


End file.
